Developmental Core (B) Project Summary/Abstract The Miami CFAR mission is to advance HIV/AIDS research by providing scientific leadership and developing an infrastructure that fosters integration of basic and clinical sciences, including behavioral/social sciences, promotes education and mentorship, and partners with the community to prevent, treat and cure HIV/AIDS. The Developmental Core (Core B) is the largest component of the Miami CFAR and provides the major mechanism through which the CFAR can support innovative and collaborative research, particularly between basic and clinical investigators, assist in the mentoring and establishment of new/junior investigators and provide a path for students to participate in HIV/AIDS research. While Core B has a broad mission, its primary goal remains to support junior and unfunded investigators and provide effective mentoring. Aim 1. Maintain a program for solicitation, peer review and oversight of pilot grants that supports the research of junior, basic and clinical researchers to promote their path to successful extramural grants. Support will be targeted to: a) junior investigators; b) investigators new to HIV/AIDS research; c) translational research that fosters collaboration between basic and clinical researchers, including emerging research opportunities, and; d) research activities of newly recruited UM faculty working in HIV. Aim 2. Maintain a vibrant and intensive mentoring program that guides junior faculty, fellows and senior postdocs, and minority investigators in particular, to successful independent careers. The maintenance of junior/new researchers on a successful career path is a primary mission of the CFAR. As a consequence, Core B will enhance their mentorship program for minority and junior faculty and trainees interested in a career in basic, behavioral or clinical HIV/AIDS research. The mentoring program will provide guidance in grant writing, research methods and career development and will link junior investigators to an established research mentor. The Mentoring Program will also focus on providing guidance for senior investigators to help them become better mentors. These activities lay the foundation for a strong future for AIDS research at UM and support for a new generation of investigators.